Ruined Sunflower
by BeautifullyXFlawed
Summary: After being rejected by 2p china, 2p Russia went to visited 1p china to get some love. Oh poor China.


A/N OK, this is my first Hetalia fanfic and the first slash lemon I have done after my one failed attempt. So be nice please, I tried. Anyway this fanfic came from a wonderful roleplay session I had with a friend. I like to say thank you to her for going with my sick fantasies. THIS IS YAOI, TURN BACK NOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI. IT'S ALSO M-RATED FOR A REASON. Thank you for reading and reviews of all kinds are accepted. I'm sorry if I mess anything up! Oh yea the 2ps are going to be the nation's names and the 1p is going to be their human names. That is all.

It was a wonderfully horrible day in the 2p world of Hetalia, where even the sky looked like it was bleeding. The nations were all gather at a world meeting, where Russia looked rather bored. His reddish brown eyes scan the table and finally land on China who looked just as bored. The meeting seems pointless to Russia, they already sent their world into a downward spiral. That when Italy called for a break and that's when Russia got a great idea. He waited for everyone too slowly leaves the room before he grabbed his lover China.

"Hey China, want to fuck around a bit for the break?" Russia asked as he pins China to the wall.

China glared at him and said "Not today Russia, I have things to do. Now let me the fuck go before I kick you where the sun don't shine." Russia glared at him then started to nip at China's neck. China growled and said "I said no Russia!" China then kneed Russia in the nuts and smirked when he double over in pain. China took his chance and left quickly before he got hit with Russia's pipe.

"Damn, that fucking hurt." Russia said and glared at the door frame. "Well if China doesn't want to give me what I want, I will just take it from 1p China." Russia smiled evilly and took a trip to the 1p world, he landed where he wanted. In front of 1p China's home, Russia smirked evilly and walked into Yao's house silently.

Yao had his back to Russia and asked "Who there-aru?"

This caused Russia to smirk as he hugged Yao from behind. "Oh it just me." Russia whispered into Yao's ear.

"Ivan what are you doing here, you didn't say you were coming to visit-aru." Yao said in surprise, still not noticing this wasn't the Ivan he knows and loves. Russia blows on Yao's ear then turned him to face Russia's smirking face. "2p R-Russia w-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here." Yao stuttered out in fear, causing Russia's smirk to widen.

"Well you see Yao, your 2p self was being mean to me and not showing me any love. So I can here, hoping I would get it from you." Russia said and pinned Yao to the wall. Russia started to nip at Yao's neck while Yao struggled in his grip.

"P-please stop." Yao begged causing Russia to let out a cruel laugh that rang through the air.

"Why stop when we are only getting started after all." Russia said and started to strip Yao. Tears begin to stream down Yao's face and he struggled even more while yelling stop. This began to annoy Russia, so he took out his pipe and hit Yao across the face with it. Yao's lip was busted open and his blood begins to pour out slowly. Russia smirked and started to suck on Yao's bottom lip causing a moan to rise out of Yao's throat.

"Your blood taste pretty good, maybe I should make you bleed more." Russia said then went back to stripping Yao. Yao trembled in fear and begins to whimpers quietly. Russia then pushed Yao down onto his hand knees once Yao was stripped of all his clothes. Russia licked his pipe and said "Now if you are good, I will go easy on you." Russia then started to push his pipe into Yao's tight entrance.

"Ah no, it's too big-aru!" Yao cried out as his entrances is force opened and started to bleed from being stretch so far. The burning pain was too much for Yao, even then he tried not to moan for Russia.

Russia lean down and whispered into Yao's ear "Let me hear you scream, or I will make it hurt even worst." Yao let out a moan of pain; he didn't want this pain to be worst. Russia smirked and slowly started to pull the pipe out. Then he roughly pushed it back in, getting another moan of pain from Yao. Russia pulled out and said "You look well prepared to me." Russia looked at Yao's blood on his pipe and smirked. "Get ready Yao." Russia said before stripping his pants off and his rather large member pop out of his boxers. Without warning Russia pushed into Yao's abused hole. Yao let out a loud moan of pain as Russia pushed into him. Russia smirked and started thrusting in and out of Yao at a fast pace, not allowing Yao to adjust to his size.

"Ah, no more-aru!" Yao moaned out as pain shot up his spine over and over. Russia smirked and quickens his pace, and then he hit a special bundle of nerves inside of Yao. "Ah yes!" Yao moaned out in pleasure when his prostate was hit. He felt disgusted with himself for moaning out in pleasure for Russia.

"Looks like I found your sweet spot Yao." Russia growled into Yao ear and started to pound into Yao's prostate over and over. The pleasure builds up in Yao stomach and his moans and pants filled the tiny room. Russia wraps a hand around Yao's manhood and started to pump it as he thrust. Yao moaned even louder and the pressure begins to build even more in Yao's stomach.

"Ah I'm going to cum-aru!" Yao moaned out loudly.

"Cum for me Yao!" Russia growled out and pumps Yao faster while speeding up his thrust. Yao then came hard while screaming out Russia's name. The warm cum pooled on the floor in front of China. Russia pulled out of Yao panting and laid Yao on his back next to the pool of cum. "How about another round?" Russia asked smiling down at Yao. Yao was too tired and in pain to protest or even move. So he just gave into Russia, more tears escape Yao's eyes when he thought about his Ivan.

"Oh Yao, where are you? I came to see you!" Ivan called out as he looked for Yao.

"дерьмо!" Russia cursed in his native tongue. He glared down at Yao and said "Don't you dare say a word." Then Russia hid in the shadows waiting for un-expecting Ivan to walk in. Ivan walked into the room a minute later, still searching for Yao.

"Yao! Who did this to you! I kill them with my bar-." Ivan was cut off as he was hit with Russia's pipe. Ivan fell to the ground with a thud and a bump slowly forming on the back of his head.

"What did you do to him-aru?" Yao screamed out at Russia who started to tie Ivan up with some rope he happened to find.

"Hmm? Well I just knocked him out, you watch me do it." Russia said then smirked evilly at Yao. "How about we show your lover what I been doing to you." Russia said then turned his cold gaze to his counterpart. Russia starts to kick Ivan's face softly until he woke up.

"Fuck, what hit me?" Ivan asks as he wakes up.

"I did, now look up and see what I have been doing to your lover." Russia said then picked Yao up. He put Yao in his lap and slowly started to lower Yao on his hard cock. Yao moaned out in pain as Ivan watch in disbelief.

"получить свои гребаные руки прочь от него!" Ivan yelled out as he struggles to break the ropes. Russia smirked and thrust up into Yao causing Yao to moan once again.

"He really is a nice tight fuck, almost as good as his 2p self." Russia said and watched Yao ride his cock. Ivan kept swearing in his native tongue and struggling against the ropes. Russia thrusts up again and hit Yao's prostate again. Yao moaned out again and came hard once again all over his and Russia's chest. Russia finally release himself into Yao after his ass tightens around him. Russia pulled Yao off him and lays him down on the ground.

"Thanks for giving me a great fuck." Russia said then laughed as he walked out. Leaving Yao a bloody crying mess and Ivan an angry boyfriend. Yao used all of the strength he had left to crawl over to Ivan.

"I'm sorry мой подсолнух." Ivan said looking at Yao's bruised face. Yao smiled at Ivan and started to un tie the rope before passing out on top of Ivan. Ivan holds Yao in his arms and stood up with him. Ivan carried him to the bed and laid Yao down in it. Ivan laid next to him and holds Yao close to his chest. "I'm sorry." Ivan said into Yao's ear before closing his eyes.

Back in the 2p world, Russia had just arrived back only to run into his angry lover.

"What the fuck! You raped my 1p self!" China yelled at Russia with his arm cross.

Russia looked away and said "Well you didn't give me any love so I went to get it some other place." China slapped Russia leaving an angry red mark on his cheek.

"I don't rape you 1p self out of respect so I expect you to do the same!" China yelled at Russia. Russia smirked and pinned China to the wall.

"Then how about I make you scream for me." Russia said while biting on China's neck.

China smirked and moaned out quietly "I thought you would never asked. Watching Yao and you got me really horny." Russia smirked and kissed China hard while picking him up. Russia took China to the bed and pushed him down. They both strip each other while having a very heated make out session. Russia took his pipe and pushed it into China without warning.

China moaned in pleasure "Ah I love it when you use your pipe!" Russia smirked and begins to thrust his pipe in and out of China while biting on his neck. China enjoyed every minute of it and moaned Russia's name over and over. Russia took the pipe out and thrust into China.

"Ah god yes!" China moaned out and bucks his hips into Russia. Russia thrust in and out of China hard and fast while looking for China's prostate.

"ah yes that's it, right there!" China moaned out loudly when Russia hit his prostate. Russia smirked and pounded into the bundle of nerves over and over again. Then Russia got an idea and pushed his pipe into China with his cock still in side. "Oh god Russia! Yes that it!" Russia kept pounding into China while thrusting the pipe in and out to. China finally let out a loud moan as he came hard on his chest. A few seconds later Russia came with a loud growl. Russia laid back on his back panting quietly. China cuddles into Russia and lays his head on Russia's chest.

"Still mad I raped your 1p self?" Russia asked as he wrapped an arm around China.

"No, I was planning on visiting Kiku anyway." Chia said smirking.

"I would love to see that little visit." Russia said with a smirk of his own.

"I would love to see you with Alfred." China said as he kissed Russia's cheek.

"I do hate the asshole and it would be fun to have him scream in agony for me." Russia said kiss China forehead. "But that will come later, now sleep." Russia said as he closed his eyes. China nodded and closed his eyes also.

A/N The end, so how was it? Was it good? Please tell me? Thank you for reading.

Дерьмо: shit

получить свои гребаные руки прочь от него: Get your fucking hands off him.

мой подсолнух: my sunflower


End file.
